danball_senkifandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 07 (W)
is the seventh episode of Danball Senki W anime. It was aired on 29 February, 2012. Chronology Jessica shows everyone around the Duck Shuttle including places like the control room, the conference center/recreation room, the bedrooms, and the cockpit. When they arrive in Shang-Pao Otacross calls everyone to the control room. He introduces everyone to his creation, the Riding Saucer. The Riding Saucer was created to allows LBX's to have greater mobility in the air and in places like space. Because it is night Otacross has Ban fly Elysion around the city on a Riding Saucer. Ban does scans of the supercomputers on the way, and the group narrows it down to two super computers: Dragon Tower and Shang-Pao Harbor. The next morning the teams divide into two groups to search the locations. Ban, Ran, and Otacross go to Dragon Tower while Jin, Jessica, and Hiro go to Shang-Pao Harbor. Ban and Ran thinks Dragon Tower looks creepy, but Otacross reveals that it is actually an amusement park in disguise. The group goes inside and Ran is given a map of Dragon Tower by a giant panda bear person. Otacross decides they should check Dragon Tower by going up the emergency stairs. When the group makes it to the elevator, automated LBX's jump out and try to ambush them. Otacross eliminates them with ZX-1, and then a brainjacking signal is detected. The group raises up the tower with Otacross eliminating another set of LBX's with ZX-2 and Minerva eliminating the third, but Otacross breaks his back in the process. Ban decides to take Otacross back down but tells Ran to find the supercomputer and then wait for backup before engaging the enemy. Ran finds the supercomputer and learns that the giant panda bear person is actually a slave player. Ran ignores Ban's council and engages the slave player, who fights back with 2 Dark Kunoichi's and a Dark Pandora. Ban and Otacross detect the battle and head back up, but Minerva is defeated before they make it up. Otacross and Ban arrive and Otcross fuses his LBX's to form Perfect ZX-3. The panda bear takes off her mask and reveals herself to be Ami, who is now under Detector's control. Dark Pandora picks up Minerva and throws her over the edge of the building. Elysion boards the Riding Saucer and saves Minerva before the frame is destroyed. He returns to the roof and returns Minerva to Ran for repairs. Afterwards Elysion enters the battle box as Ban and Otacross prepare to battle Ami. Meanwhile the others arrive at Dragon Tower after learning the docks were a decoy, but as they try to head up they get ambushed by enemy LBX's, ensuring Ami would not have a fair number of combatants facing her. Major Events *Otacross introduced the Riding Saucer. *Ran battled against Ami, who is revealed to be a slave player. The battle ended with Ami's victory. Debut LBXs *'ZX3 Build 1' (W debut) *'ZX3 Build 2' (W debut) *'ZX3 Build 3' (W debut) *'Dark Pandora' *'Perfect ZX3' (W debut) *'Judge' (W debut) Attack Function Used *'Homura Kuzushi' *'Souken Rangeki' (W debut) Navigation Category:Danball Senki W Episodes